infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Kuero
+15 |subtype = deathless |alias = Dark Ninja |image = |found in = ib1 |weapon = Silver |drops = Dragoor Scale }} Kuero is one of the the Deathless Kings imprisoned in the Dungeon of the Temple of Lantimor. He is most like a samurai. He is the 16th opponent in Survival Mode. When killed, Kuero drops the Dragoor Scale. He equips the Silver. When you enter the Dungeon of the castle, it is recommended that you face Kuero first before any other of the three Deathless Kings for the following reasons: * He has the lowest level of the three Deathless Kings. * He drops the Dragoor Scale, which can be helpful when fighting the other Deathless Kings and the Zero Mech. Appearance 'Dark Ninja' is a rather befitting title for Kuero. His armour consists of mostly silk (or some other similar material), coupled with basic but ornate metal armour. His mask is partially concealed by his hood, but on closer inspection it is shown to be completely featureless. Location To get to him, you must have defeated the God King and obtained the Infinity Blade. Once you have it, head to the Dungeon of the castle, where you will be able to use the Blade as a key, unlocking three doors in the area. Kuero is located in the middle door, the one slightly to the right. He is level 50 in the OG. In his chamber, you will find him meditating on the end of the ledge which can be walked on. Kuero's chamber contains spikes with rotting corpses hanging on them. This suggests that Kuero is rather sadistic, or that he is actually some kind of cannibal. His facial features are concealed by his hood and mask. Kuero returns in Infinity Blade II with an appearance in several ClashMob battles. At times, he is referred to in ClashMob descriptions as the "dark ninja". The description states that he wants retribution. His voicebox is portrayed to be a Plated Sorok, with an Iron Golem's growl. While Kuero does not directly appear in Infinity Blade III (having been killed by Siris in the first game), there is a map called Kuero's Cache. The enemy Kuro Shino in the Pinnacle Monastery also appears, fights and sounds identical to Kuero. He always has resistance to fire and ice, and no attack element. Combat Kuero is a very fast dual-wielding enemy. Some of his regular attacks can be deceptive, as the usual visual cues with other enemies are simply ploys. Overall, though, he can be quite easily defeated with a small amount of practice; two locations of twin-blade enemies at the players' level are in the Cellar and on the Balcony. Before engaging Kuero, it's advised that the player equip a shield with immunity to the Fire element. The Dragoor Bone dropped by Gortoel possesses this quality. Kuero is immune to Fire and Ice so it is advised that you don't use the Dragoor Blade dropped by Ealoseum and use Drain, Shock, Light, Dark, and Poison instead as they are all effective against him. Tips Have a good shield with a high durability stat and rely primarily on blocking. He rarely uses a fury attack but is fast. Simply block his attacks and strike back whenever you can until he falls. However, if the player has enough skills and quick reflexes in parrying, it is recommended that you parry most of his attacks for a parry break (except for the ones involving kicks since those you can only block or dodge) since it gives the largest hit-window. Kuero's attacks are generally like any dual-weaponed enemy so if the player has exceptional skills and can parry the attacks of dual weaponed enemies, then it is recommended to parry most of his attacks. Another way to kill him quickly after he does a power attack, is to tap his head after he runs and tries to kick you. You will memorize when he does this after facing him multiple times. Another time you could stab him is right after he does his jumping flip attack. Simply dodge this attack, for it takes awhile for him to reach you, and then tap his head to stab him. Quotes Before engaging in battle: Foolish mortal! You have sealed your doom in coming here! Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Large enemies Category:Characters in Infinity Blade